


The Prince and His Knight

by dragonsandbooks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Knight Keith (Voltron), M/M, Minor Character(s), Mutual Pining, Prince Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsandbooks/pseuds/dragonsandbooks
Summary: Keith is Prince Lance's ever suffering knight who has to watch his back all the time. He doesn't mean to catch feelings for the prince. But that's exactly what he does.It's not his fault that he can't stop pining for the brown haired pain in the ass, okay?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this beautiful fanart of Lance as Prince of Altea and Keith as his royal guard: [fanart](http://aku-usagi.tumblr.com/post/151570554098/some-klance-doodles-my-cute-space-bbs-%E3%83%AD/)

Prince Lance looks right and left from his hiding spot behind the pillar, as he sees no one in sight he makes a run for the gate, his blue cape billowing out in the night breeze. His ever suffering knight follows him behind but Lance is none the wiser. Keith, the knight, can’t help but sigh inwardly even though he tries to be as silent as possible, because he knows how much it pisses Lance off to be constantly on his watch. The brunet royalty had made it known to him time and again that he can keep himself safe, that he’s no damsel in distress, _thank you very much_.

 

As the prince arrives at the lower town, he makes his way to the familiar door on his right. The door is brown and decorated with gold plated lion head door knocker. The sound of knocking interrupts the eerie silent of the night but the door is quickly opened by a tall, dark man. He ushers the prince inside before locking the door again. Keith hangs back, he always ends up letting the tanned man having his fun for an hour or so before he has to do the duty that’s been assigned to him and drag the prince back to the castle because there’s just no way he wants to receive the King’s patented disappointed look. The knight has to make sure his prince would be back in his chambers in one piece.

 

…

 

“Hunk, I’m sorry I couldn’t go down to the kitchen today. Father had me busy with training and then he asked me to attend the council meeting. I wanted to sneak out around dinner time but Mother insisted that we had meals together,” Lance’s already spewing apology as soon as the door’s closed.

 

“Lance, it’s okay. I know you have responsibilities. You actually don’t have to go all the way here, man. It’s past midnight and you must be tired,” Hunk tries to calm his best friend down. “And Keith would be pissed off when he finds out you sneaked out again,” he adds.

 

“Ha, as if I care about his throwing a tantrum at me,” Lance scoffs. The royal cook only raises one of his eyebrows.

 

“Are you sure you don’t care about it? You don’t care about Keith?”

 

“I- I never said I don’t care about him! I care –as a prince would do to his knight– obviously!” Lance sputters. “I just don’t care whether he thinks it’s good or not to visit my best friend whenever I see fit. Both of us have rights to meet each other without him following me around.”

 

“Uh huh, yeah okay, Lance, whatever you said,” Hunk waves him off. He has heard this many times before. His friend seems reluctant to acknowledge his _supposed-crush_ on his personal knight.

 

“So, tell me about your day,” Lance shifts the focus to the big guy. He drapes himself on Hunk’s couch.

 

“Well…”

 

…

 

It’s been two hours. Keith decides it’s time to bring the insufferable prince back to the safe cocoon of his chambers. Knocking on the door thrice, it’s opened by the home owner himself.

 

“Uh hey Keith, are you here to pick Lance up?” Hunk already lets him inside as he asks.

 

“Yeah, where is he?”

 

“He’s in the kitchen. I made cookies earlier and he wanted hot chocolate.”

Keith walks into the kitchen. He makes eye contact with the prince sitting on the chair across the small room clutching a mug with both hands. Lance immediately scowls when he sees none other than Keith.

 

“You really need to stop going out without telling anyone,” Keith snaps. “In fact, you shouldn’t even go out at all, especially at night time like this.”

 

“What? No ‘my lord’ for me?” The brunet asks sarcastically.

 

“Maybe I’ll call you that when you’re actually deserved to be called that,” the knight replies back. “Let’s go now.” He takes one of Lance’s arms and proceeds to drag him out of the kitchen.

 

“W-wait, at least let me say goodbye to Hunk!” Lance tries to free his arm from the black haired man who only tightens his grip. He lets go after seeing Lance’s pout though.

 

Keith waits at the door while Lance says quick goodbye and a promise to visit Hunk at his work station tomorrow. They share a hug that lasts a few seconds before Lance trudges back to where Keith waits for him.

 

They don’t pass any guards on their way back. Lance’s too tired and not in the mood to goad Keith tonight and Keith, an introvert that he is, doesn’t know what to do to break the silence without infuriating the taller man.

 

When they arrive outside of the prince’s chambers, the knight sighs.

 

“Don’t sneak out again tonight, okay? Some of us need sleep, in case you don’t know.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Now leave me. I know the way to my own bed, you don’t need to follow me into my chambers,” Lance makes a shoo motion with his right hand.

 

“Make sure you’re ready for knights training after breakfast,” Keith reminds him.

 

“Yes, mullet. Now off you go.”

 

“Goodnight, Lance,” he murmurs softly, unlike his voice has been all night.

 

Lance isn’t prepared for that.

 

“Goodnight, Keith.”

 

By the time Lance says that, Keith already makes his turn across the hallway.

 

…

 


	2. Chapter 2

The castle is bustling with activities that morning. Lance maneuvers himself to avoid bumping into a maidservant as he tries to keep the pace with his ever scowling knight. _Seriously, what has got that man in such a mood in this fine day?_ he wonders. _And seriously_ , Lance thinks to himself, _who’s the royalty here? Why am I the one following him around?_

The violet eyed man stops once they arrive at the training ground. He turns to the prince and says very slowly –like he wants to make sure Lance is _listening_ –, “Please don’t go off before the training is done. I know you can’t wait to meet the visiting princess, but I assure you she won’t arrive before lunchtime. No need to slack off on your training.”

 

“I know, okay? I won’t do anything funny,” he says in a huff.

 

“Okay, good.” Keith leaves it at that.

 

…

 

Prince Lance is, without a doubt, the biggest flirt in the whole kingdom. It’s a well-known fact that he flirts with every single visiting noblewomen and princesses. And it is also a well-known fact that he is bad at it. Honestly, Keith isn’t even exaggerating when he says the crown prince has the worst pick-up lines. Some of the women he flirts with are flattered with the attention, but there’s quite a large number of them who turns him down despite his status.

 

This whole thing won’t even concern Keith if he doesn’t have to keep an eye on him. After an accident with a visiting noblewoman, that one time the guard found the prince tied to a tree just outside the town’s border, Keith as the prince’s ever suffering knight has been assigned to make sure the same thing won’t ever happen again. It’s also a preventive measure King Shiro takes to avoid Lance being lead on or used to get a position on the royal household, or even worse, being blackmailed.

 

Yes, he’s a chaperone. They might as well put it that way.

 

And that’s why he’s here, walking a few steps behind the prince and Princess Plaxum who has just arrived that noon with her mother, Queen Luxia. They’re here on a diplomatic mission to strengthen the alliance with Altea. While his parents, King Shiro and Queen Allura meet with the queen and her envoy, Lance offered himself to show the princess around.

 

 

“This garden is most exquisite,” the princess says. She sounds in awe.

 

Lance smiles wide. “Indeed. Altean flowers, like this garden of juniberries, are the most beautiful. But of course, even those have got nothing on you, princess.”

 

The princess makes a giggling sound.

 

_Oh great, she’s one of those who falls for Lance’s sorry excuse of flirting_ , Keith mutters quietly to himself. This day has just gotten worse.

 

…

 

Lance escorts the princess to her chambers before dinner.

 

“May I walk with you to the dining hall, princess?” He asks with a half-smirk on his face.

 

“Oh, you’ve been so kind to show me around, my lord, but I don’t want to inconvenience you any further.”

 

“Ah, don’t say that. I had a great time. And it’d be an honor to spend more time with you.” He takes one of her hands and kiss it. Then he winks at her, “And please, call me Lance.”

 

Princess Plaxum blushes prettily and say, “Then I shall wait for you here, Lance.”

 

When the door closes, Lance turns back and sees Keith scowling in the corner. He knows the knight has been following him but he momentarily forgets because he’s so focused on the princess.

 

“You done?” the knight asks.

 

“Yeah,” he smiles at the unamused man, he’s still feeling excited. “You really should stop making that face, though. Otherwise you’ll scare our guests.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with this face.” Keith scowls even harder. “Hurry up, you only have one and a half hours to prepare for the banquet.” He walks faster, leaving Lance trailing behind him.

 

…

 

The banquet is on full swing but Keith’s mood hasn’t improved. He’s sitting with his fellow knights, his brothers and sisters in arms. The prince is up there on the main table with his parents and other royal members. Sitting right beside him is Princess Plaxum. They seem to be engaged in an interesting conversation.

 

Keith knows he’s staring but he tells himself it’s because part of his duty. To keep an eye on Lance. Literally.

 

And no, the weird feeling inside him isn’t jealousy. He’s just tired chaperoning Lance. Why would he even feel jealous? It’s such a ridiculous notion and he doesn’t want to think about it.

 

“I don’t even _like_ Lance,” he mutters under his breath.

 

He hears Pidge, his fellow knight and probably the closest to him, scoffs beside him. Apparently, he doesn’t say it quietly enough.

 

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Keith,” she says in a mocking tone.

 

Keith doesn’t even have it in him to retort back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for kudos and comments on chapter 1!! You all made my day :)


	3. Chapter 3

The next day isn’t any better for Keith. Apparently during breakfast Lance has offered his company to show the princess the town’s market and the astronomy building. And no one has the mind to inform him.

 

Keith arrives at the stable just in time to see Lance and the Princess about to mount their respective horses.

 

“Are you seriously going to do this, Lance?” Keith snaps after he catches his breath. “Do you know who has to deal with the king if something ever happens to you? Me. Because I’m your quiznaking guardian!”

 

Princess Plaxum looks at Lance then Keith and then back at Lance as if unsure about the appropriateness of a knight shouting at the crown prince’s face. She also feels uneasy, wanting to break whatever this is but understand it’s not her place to do that. Lance just rolls his eyes, though. It’s not like this is the first time it happened. More like the hundredth time if he’s honest.

 

“I thought someone already told you? It’s not like I want to play hide and seek with you, Keith.” The prince shrugs. “Now that you’re here, takes Red with you, we’re going to the market.”

 

They wait as the black haired knight fetch his horse. Red is one of the royal mares but is only reserved for Keith as she never let anyone else mount her. Keith still hasn’t figured out why but it is what it is. To be honest, he doesn’t mind because he definitely has a soft spot for her.

 

After Keith makes it out of the stable, they start riding the horses to their destination.

 

…

 

Remember last night when he said he doesn’t like Lance? And that there’s no way he’d feel jealous or whatsoever towards any girl Lance decides to give his full attention to? Keith takes that back.

 

Seeing Lance over there with his arm casually wraps around the blond princess’ waist while guiding her through the observatory room definitely makes Keith feeling sour.

 

He knows it doesn’t come out of nowhere though. Maybe he’s just that good at repressing it. But now – now Keith becomes more aware of his ever growing feelings towards Lance.

 

He has romantic feelings.

 

For the prat.

 

_Quiznak_ , _I didn’t expect this day to be the day I have to confront my own feelings_ , Keith thinks.

 

It doesn’t matter, though. Keith is fully aware there’s no way Lance would ever feel the same.

 

Firstly, because he’s a knight and Lance is the crown prince. He has responsibilities. And while he knows it’s not totally impossible – the king himself used to be now-Queen Allura’s royal guard – he doesn’t think it’d work that well for him.

 

Secondly, he never, ever sees Lance showing affection or romantic inclination towards a visiting nobleman or prince. So, he definitely won’t be interested.

 

Keith chuckles, in a self-deprecating way, and decides right there and then that he’ll do _everything_ to make those feelings go away. At the very least, he’s gonna try to bury it so deep that no one, not even himself, realizes it’s ever existed.

 

…

 

It’s not working.

 

Now that it’s out in the open Keith can’t repress it back and he lays awake staring at the ceiling, wondering what the hell he is supposed to do.

 

The swordsman sighs. Should he talk about this with Pidge? Nope. Not doing that. She definitely will make fun of him mercilessly. He already had enough of her teasing during training and meals.

 

Feeling restless, Keith decides to walk a bit and get fresh air. Maybe tiring himself would make sleep comes easier.

 

 

At the courtyard, he sees the familiar midnight blue cloak. Great, not only seeing Lance is the last thing he wants right now, he also has to deal with the man who has successfully sneaked out because Keith’s too focused on himself that he forgot Lance would still do it regardless of them having guests or not.

 

“Lance,” Keith says. “Did you sneak out again?”

 

Lance looks up the courtyard’s stairs, startled. “Keith?” No, the sound coming out of Lance is not a squeak. _It is not_.

 

Keith sighs again. He’s done that a lot today.

 

“Well, since you’re already back, I’ll walk you to your chambers.”

 

“Uh, okay.” Lance steps up to where Keith still stands then proceeds to lead the way to his chambers.

 

They walk in silence for a while until Lance can’t take it anymore.

 

“Are you not mad?” he asks tentatively as if afraid to set Keith off. _Huh, that’s new_ , Keith thinks to himself.

 

“I’m just tired,” he answers plainly.

 

“Then why are you not sleeping?” The prince sounds concerned.

 

“Can’t.” Again, the reply is short and plain.

 

It worries Lance. He’s perfectly aware that Keith isn’t a talkative person but this is not his usual self. Keith only ever acts like this when there’s something bugging him.

 

“Uh, okay.” They already arrive at Lance’s chambers. After hesitating for a second, Lance puts his hand on his knight’s shoulder. “You know, if there’s something on your mind, uh you can talk to me. I know we’re not, like on the best terms and I’m probably getting on your nerves a lot – that’s mutual, by the way, you’re not exactly very charming yourself – but you’re my guard and I consider you a friend so yeah, you can always talk to me.” Okay, he’s rambling. He knows he is.

 

Keith has no idea what to say.

 

“Thanks?” his voice’s unsure. “But you have nothing to worry about.”

 

The brunet isn’t convinced but he thinks it best not press it. “Okay then.”

He turns, opening his door. Before he steps into his chambers, he looks back at Keith, offering him a small smile. “Goodnight, Keith.”

 

As a small smile’s forming on his lips, he replies, “Goodnight, Lance.”

 

Then Keith walks back to his own chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you see any mistake. I wrote this quickly because I still have to finish my assignment. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for kudos and comments!!


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been a week since the arrival of Queen Luxia and her daughter. It’s been a week of pining and staring at Lance’s laughter and bubbly smile he bestowed upon the princess.

 

It’s been a week since that late night’s encounter. It somehow felt like a dream that he’s too afraid to relive. Lance also didn’t help by not saying anything the next morning and so Keith decided to pretend it never happened. Lance genuinely being worried about him? Ha, impossible.

 

Still, seeing the two royals grow closer in just a short week makes his heart twinge in pain. A part of him silently hopes whatever it is going on with them will end when the princess go back to her kingdom. A small part of him who’s certain it’ll break Lance’s heart doesn’t want it to end. _Maybe I’m just a masochist,_ Keith thinks to himself.

 

“You really need to stop being so sullen.” A hand shoves a flask right in front of his face. The voice’s unmistakably Lance’s. “It’s bad for your face.”

 

The knight accepts and drinks from the flask.

 

They’ve been training with the knights this morning. Though Keith doesn’t expect Lance to join him during breaks and not run to the princess who watches him train from the alcove.

 

“Well, it’s my face so that’s none of your business,” Keith deadpans. “Why do you care anyway?” he asks _sullenly_.

 

“Well, I like that face.” It’s said softly, almost like a whisper.

 

_Wait,_ Lance suddenly realizes. _I didn’t mean to say that._

 

Keith splutters.

 

“What?” He finally chokes out. _Did Lance mean that?_ His heart skips a beat.

 

“I – I mean, uh, your face doesn’t look that bad when you’re not looking so sulky.” _Quite a nice save, Lance_ , the prince thinks. He should give a pat to himself on the back.

 

Oh. Of course.

 

It’s really silly of him to think Lance might like his face. Or other parts of him, if he’s being real here.

 

“Whatever.” He tries to look calm and unbothered. Standing up, the sweaty knight makes a beeline for the training ground. He just doesn’t want to deal with – whatever it is. And the break’s over anyway.

 

Lance is left there, standing awkwardly, not knowing what to do or how bad he had messed up. That is, until the head knight calls him to join the training again.

 

…

 

The signing of the treaty of alliance will be taken place at noon. Only the rulers of both kingdoms and a select few of important people – councilmen, Queen Luxia’s envoy, and of course King Shiro and Queen Allura’s most trusted advisor, Coran – will be there. But, the queen of Altea has arranged a banquet to commemorate the monumental occasion tonight. Hearing that, Queen Luxia agrees to postpone the journey back to her kingdom from tomorrow morning to the afternoon.

 

So, basically this is the last full day of Princess Plaxum in Altea.

 

And Lance decides to take her to a picnic. Keith doesn’t know if he can stomach seeing the prince’s besotted face in a quite romantic setting. He considers asking Pidge to take his place for today.

 

_No, what if today of all days someone decides to harm him?_ Keith tries to reason with himself. _What if someone wants to ruin the alliance by hurting Lance and place the blame on to the Baku people?_

 

He can’t slack off on his duty just because of his inconsequential feelings.

 

…

 

“Okay, what the quiznak is wrong with you?” Lance suddenly turns around on their way to the kitchen, making the black haired knight almost bump into him.

 

“What? Nothing’s wrong, Lance.” His eyes don’t meet Lance’s when he says that.

 

“No, no. Don’t give me that. You’ve been acting weird for a whole week. There must be something,” Lance won’t buy any of Keith’s excuse this time. He narrows his eyes. “Is it something I did?”

 

“No, it’s not.” Keith silently hopes for a hole to open up and swallow him whole. Anything to make sure he doesn’t have to talk about it with Lance of all people.  “It doesn’t matter, anyway.”

 

Still not looking at Lance, he adds, “Let’s go. Hunk must be already wondering where you are.” And though he’s ashamed to admit it, Keith flees, leaving Lance trying and failing to keep pace with him.

 

…

 

After picking up the picnic basket full of Hunk’s excellent cooking and waiting for the princess to get ready, the three of them take a leisure walk to the royal garden.

 

_“The first place I took her to is the garden, it’s just fitting to go there again on her last day,” Lance has said to Keith when he asked why the brunet chose the place for a picnic. The knight just nodded. What was he supposed to do anyway?_

The princess wears a blue dress which somehow compliments Lance’s blue shirt. As they relax under the tree surrounded by the Altean flowers, Keith –who’s sitting under another tree a few meters away from them– can’t help but think that they look good together. Lance is an open and bubbly person who has a big heart enough for everyone but also have insecurities. Princess Plaxum is, as Keith has seen this week, unlike a few visiting noblewomen who act all haughty and think they’re above everyone just because they were born with a title immediately attached to their name.

 

Keith sighs.

 

He really needs to get rid of his feelings for the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: THE BANQUET!! I'll try to get Pidge and Keith to talk more. When will Keith and Lance have their talk though? haha I don't even know. Keith dodges conversation like it's a poisonous arrow coming to kill him. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know if you see any mistake!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you! :)


	5. Chapter 5

“Wow, Lance wasn’t lying when he said you look like someone stole your precious knife,” Pidge says as she puts her plate and goblet on the table and takes a seat right next to Keith.

 

The banquet has started a while ago. People around him seem happy and already digging into their dinner. Stories and latest gossips are exchanged. Shared laughter can be heard. Words of flattery are easily given to each other. The whole room is just _full of positivity._ Keith isn’t in positive mood tonight.

 

“When did you even talk to him?” He turns his head slightly to look at his fellow knight.

 

“In case you forget, you’re not the only knight who’s close to him,” Pidge huffs. “I visited his chambers when you went back to your chamber to change.”

 

“Why?” Keith cocks his head, confused. “And when did he even tell you to do that?”

 

Pidge shrugs. “He told Hunk he wanted to meet me and Hunk told me. A bit unnecessary, if you ask me. He could’ve told me himself after training or something.”

 

Yes, that’s weird to ask Hunk playing a messenger. And a bit suspicious, Keith’s mind adds.

 

“What did he want?” Now Keith’s curiosity is piqued and he abandons his dinner altogether.

 

“He asked about the weaponry and knight’s training, but I knew if he really wanted to know that he could always go to my workroom or the armory. As if he hadn’t done it before. So I asked him to cut the crap and tell me what he needs me for.” The knight answers after she takes a spoonful.

 

“And…?” Keith drawls.

 

“And he asked about you,” Pidge rolls her eyes. “Said you kept making unpleasant face like you’ve just sucked a lemon and he’s worried that somehow it’s his fault. Of course I said I didn’t _know_. You’ve been busy covering his back and with this royal visit us the rest of the knights who don’t have the privilege to be the crown prince’s personal guard have been running ragged to ensure the visit going smoothly and safely. And I still have to supervise the new set of weapons we’ve developed this year. I need to run tests on them within this month and give the report to Coran. So, yeah, I said we barely had time to spend together.”

 

Keith sighs, relief that even Pidge doesn’t seem to know.

 

“Though I have my suspicions,” the other knight smirks at him.

 

Oh, Keith takes it back. When Pidge suspects something, she’s usually right.

 

“Whatever it is you’re thinking right now it’s wrong,” Keith says, even though his voice deflates, knowing it’s no use to lie to her.

 

“You finally got it through your thick skull that you like him and now you want to either keep a distance or act as if nothing happened.” Well, that’s pretty spot on. “And you’re jealous because he gives so much attention to the princess.” Wow okay, is Pidge a mind reader?

 

“Whatever, Pidge,” Keith goes back to his dinner, trying to end the conversation as it’s now about _him_ instead of _Lance_. Yeah, his food is definitely more interesting than their talk.

 

“You don’t even deny it,” Pidge says cockily. “Don’t you want to know what Lance said to me?” She’s such a tease. Keith doesn’t understand why he’s friends with her.

 

“I don’t want to know.”

 

“Are you sure?” She drags out the last word and nudges his side.

 

“Yeah,” Keith mumbles, trying not to sound hesitant.

 

“I’m going to tell you, anyway,” the light brown haired knight says. “He said he’s going to make you talk. I don’t know how he plans to do it – you can be quite stubborn when you put your mind on something. But you know how Lance is, when he’s determined to do something, nothing can stand in his way. If you ask me, I think you really should have a talk with him. Just be honest.”

 

“You make it sound so easy,” Keith stabs his food harshly. The thought of talking about his feelings for Lance with _Lance_ makes him want to run to the forest. Yeah, it sounds more appealing to live in the forest than to do that.

 

“Well, it really is easy, you just have to open your mouth and say the words.” _Very funny, Pidge_ , Keith says in his head. “And who knows, maybe his answer would surprise you.”

 

“I don’t think so,” the knight shakes his head. He takes a big gulp from his goblet. Taking one look at Lance at the main table –he’s talking with Coran– Keith puts his drink down and stands up. 

 

“I’m going out. Can you look after Lance for a bit?” He tells his friend.

 

“Yeah okay,” Pidge nods. “And sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable. But honestly I just want you get out whatever is in your chest and get along with him. Both of you are my friends and I want you two to be happy.”

 

“Yeah, thanks Pidge.” He throws a small smile at her, appreciating her concern.

 

Then he heads out of the banquet hall, straight to the training to training ground. The place he feels most comfortable to takes his mind off things.

 

…

 

By the time he gets back, the dance’s already started. Keith tries to find Lance just to make sure the man is safe and sound.

 

And there he is.

 

Dancing with the princess elegantly, he guides her through the steps of the dance with practiced ease.

 

A soft smile’s plastered to his face.

 

Keith looks away.

 

He finds a maidservant and asks for a goblet of wine. For the rest of the night, Keith sits in the corner, clutching his goblet.

 

No, he’s not sulking. Even if Pidge tells otherwise, he’s not. Don’t believe her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Keith and Lance talk... but will Lance finally know "the truth"? I don't think so. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know if you see any mistake!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Princess Plaxum has gone back to her kingdom. Lance hugged her goodbye and she planted a kiss on his cheek.

 

And Keith? Keith has prepared himself to deal with moping Lance.

 

But to his surprise, Lance acts normal. He even goes to training ground early. Keith doesn’t know what to make of this. Should he ask Lance if he’s alright? Nope, that’s too obvious.

 

 

The knight makes his way to the staff room. It’s lunch time. The royal cook and servants already finished their work –Keith knows this because Lance went to have lunch with his parents as the queen insisted– and they’re given the short break.

 

Keith finds Hunk eagerly stuff his mouth with food. He chuckles, making Hunk notice his presence.

 

“Hey, Keith, what are you doing here? Isn’t Lance having lunch now?” The cook asks.

 

“Yeah he is. I just, ah, I just want to talk. Do you mind?” the violet eyes man pulls a chair to sit on.

 

“Of course not! Also if you want, there’s plenty of food in the kitchen, just help yourself to it.”

 

“Thanks. But don’t worry, I’ll eat later.”

 

Hunk just shrugs and continues to eat. He makes a gesture for Keith to go on.

 

“Ah well, what I want to talk about is Lance,” Keith starts. The other man raises his eyebrow slightly. “Do you know if he’s, uh, okay? I mean, he’s usually moping for a day or two after whoever he’s flirted with go back home or reject him. But he doesn’t even look bothered this time.”

 

Hunk doesn’t answer right away. He knows why. The prince never hides anything from him. But it’s not his place to tell.

 

“I don’t know, Keith. I think you should talk to him if you’re genuinely concerned.” He gives Keith a pat on the shoulder.

 

“I don’t want him to think I like to meddle with his personal life,” Keith huffs, arms crossed.

 

“Well,” Hunk drags out. “Considering you follow him around every day and even walk him back to his chambers when you catch him sneaking out, I do think you already meddle with his personal life. And you’re friends with him, you have a right to be worried. Lance won’t mind.”

 

Keith still isn’t convinced.

 

Knowing he won’t get anything out of the prince’s best friend, he changes the subject.

 

“Uh okay then,” he says. “Hey, Pidge said you’ve been helping her with the new set of weapons she’s developed? How is it going?”

 

Hunk’s face brightens up.

 

He and Pidge are the best when it comes to developing and constructing weapons and castle’s defense. Keith sometimes wonder why he chose to be the royal cook, but Hunk is a genius in the kitchen too, and as much as he likes helping Pidge, he doesn’t like confrontation and violence, thus he picked the position as royal cook instead of joining the knighthood.

 

“We’re going to do a series of testing next week. Pidge already asked a few knights to volunteer and I hope the results are good so we can convince Coran to convince the king and the head knight to add at least the new sword and crossbow to our training regimen.” He’s positively beaming. Keith smiles, he knows Coran, the royal advisor, has a soft spot for both Pidge and Hunk, so if the testing goes well, he’s sure the old man will tell the king to give his approval.

 

“Good luck with that,” Keith pats him as he stands up. “I’m going to eat. Thanks for your time, Hunk.”

 

As he exits the room, Hunk waves and tells him to enjoy his lunch.

 

…

 

“Keith!” Someone shouts his name. He looks up, seeing Lance runs towards him.

 

“Why are you here? Don’t you have lunch with your parents?” He honestly thought he still has another half hour before he has to go back to his duty. The queen tends to keep Lance after their meal to talk more to her one and only son. The king also likes to hear Lance’s side of the story and not just wait for Keith’s weekly report.

 

“They let me go early when I said I want to talk to you,” Lance says.

 

Keith cocks his head to the side, looking confused. “Uh, what do you want to talk about?”

 

He hopes Pidge’s wrong and Lance won’t ask what’s wrong with him again.

 

“Let’s go to my chambers first,” the prince takes his hand and drags him.

 

…

 

Keith crosses his arms in front of his chest, already feeling defensive. “Okay, what do you want?”

 

“No need to be mad, _quiznak_. I just want to know if you’re okay.”

 

Keith shakes his head, looking frustrated. “Lance, I already told you. I am okay. There’s nothing wrong with me.”

 

“You clearly have something going on! You shouldn’t bottle it up. I mean, okay, I understand if you don’t want to talk to me if it’s too personal. But you can talk to Pidge or Hunk or someone else. I just don’t want you to pretend you’re okay when inside you’re not.” Lance’s voice is laced with worry. Keith feels a bit guilty.

 

_He does care_ , Keith finally realizes. _Lance cares about me_.

 

“I – I talked to Pidge. I’m sorry I wasn’t honest with you but really you don’t have to worry about it now. I sorted it out.” He hasn’t sorted anything out. But there’s no way he’s telling Lance that.

 

“You’re not lying? You don’t just say it to make me shut up about it?” The prince’s face shows his disbelief.

 

“No, I’m not.” He lies. “Pidge did really help me with it. It’s okay.”

 

Lance looks at his face as if searching for something that’ll tell him the truth. Keith prays that his face won’t betray him.

 

Finally, Lance sighs. “Okay, I believe you.”

 

Keith also sighs inwardly.

 

“Thanks Lance,” the knight says.

 

“There’s no need. You’re my friend,” Lance gives him a soft smile.

 

“Hey, can I ask something?” _Might as well ask about it now_ , Keith thinks.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How come are you not moping? Didn’t you flirt a lot with the princess?”

 

“Oh that. Why would I do that? Yes, I flirted with her, but she said she wasn’t interested. We’re just friends. I miss her but she promised to send a letter after she arrives at home, so I don’t see any reason to mope.”

 

Keith doesn’t want to admit this, but he’s shocked. _What did I miss?_ He screams internally.

 

“W–what? But you constantly flirted with her, you danced with her at the banquet, she even kissed your cheek!” He shrieks.

 

“Yeah well, it’s all in friendly nature? She didn’t mind and I knew she wouldn’t reciprocate. And of course I offered to dance with her, I’m a _gentleman_. She likes her maidservant –who couldn’t come with her to Altea because her mother was sick– and she told me a lot about her. So no, I’m not heartbroken in the slightest.”

 

“She likes her maidservant?” Keith’s brain is having difficulties to process these revelations.

 

“Yes,” Lance starts to worry about Keith again. Why is he acting like this is new to him? He was there with Lance and the princess. Granted, he was usually a few steps behind to give them a little bit privacy but it was obvious. At least Lance thinks it was.

 

Maybe he had a lot to think about and not paid any attention. Yeah, that must be it.

 

“Oh um, so you’re just friends with her.”

 

“Yes, Keith.” Something like a hope rises in Lance’s chest. _Was he jealous?_ He immediately shakes that thought off. No, Keith’s just used to see him mope, that doesn’t mean anything. _There’s no way he feels the same way_ , the prince says internally.

 

“Okay.” Keith feels relief.

 

“Now that’s settled, I need to talk with the head knight to arrange the hunt. Let’s go,” he gestures for Keith to follow him.

 

They leave the prince’s chambers together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow this is the longest chapter I've ever written. But I think it's a bit worse than previous chapters. idk
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know if you see any mistake!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! :)


	7. Chapter 7

The hunt isn’t an activity where a bunch of knights and the prince run around in the forest killing innocent animals. It actually is just an excuse Lance continuously makes to spend a day outside the castle and forget his responsibilities as the crown prince for a while. However, the queen is reluctant to let him go this time because he’d just spent a whole week relieved of most of his duties to attend to the visiting princess.

 

“Mother, I promise I’ll be back before the first shift of the night patrol begins,” Lance gives the queen a pleading look.

 

“Lance, you know I won’t mind if you haven’t just spent your time with the princess during her stay here.” Queen Allura shakes her head, her resolve’s almost broken. She’s not the type of person who likes to spoil their kid, but Lance’s puppy eyes look always works in his favor. Not to mention, her husband is almost as weak as her when it comes to Lance’s persuasion.

 

“Allura, I think we should let him do it. But he can only take two knights and Keith with him,” King Shiro puts a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly to assure her. “And Lance, no riding into the deep forest or crossing the border, please,” he gives his son a look, as if to say _do that and you’re going to face the consequence_.

 

The Queen sighs. It’s two against one now. And while she can still say no, there’s really no downside to letting Lance have his fun.

 

“Okay, you can go. But I expect you to join us at dinner, Lance. So, please make sure you come back before that and have enough time to prepare.”

 

King Shiro chuckles. “You hear your mother. I expect the same. Have fun and stay safe.” Looking at Keith, he says, “Keep him safe, Keith,” to which the knight nods.

 

Lance beams. “Thank you, Mother! Father!”

 

“Please let Kolivan know and assign the knights who’s going to accompany you,” his mother reminds him.

 

“Yes, okay. Thank you once again. I’ll take my leave now,” Lance curtsies, followed by Keith.

 

Then they leave the throne room to find Kolivan, the head knight.

 

…

 

“Hey, Kolivan, can you spare me a knight or two to join the hunt tomorrow?” Lance says as soon as he enters the armory and spots the head knight. The tall, lean knight who’s sat inspecting his sword immediately stands up.

 

“When are you going to leave, my lord?” he asks.

 

“Right after breakfast? And we have to be back before dinner, so there’s no need to camp outside,” Lance informs him. “The queen says I can only take two knights though.”

 

“It can be arranged, my lord. I’ll assign Thace and Ulaz to accompany you.”

 

“That’s great, Kolivan.”

 

Having the prince’s approval of his choices, the head knight gestures to a page and tell him to tell the assigned knights of their duty.

 

“Will that be all, my lord?” the older knight asks.

 

“Yes. Thank you, Kolivan.” Lance grins.

 

“Oh, right. I should head back to my chambers. Goodnight,” the prince waves his hand as he leaves the armory. Keith follows him after he bows at the head knight.

 

...

 

The next day sees Keith carrying bags and satchels to the stables. He honestly doesn’t understand why Lance feels the need to bring so much stuff. Poor Blue and Red, they have to carry it all day.

 

The prince’s already at the stables. He’s running his hand on Blue’s mane reverently, a soft smile gracing his face as he whispers at the horse’s ear just how beautiful she is.

 

Keith coughs, startling the prince. “Oh hey, good morning, Keith.” He recovers quickly.

 

“Morning. Can you move a bit? I need to latch these bags on your horse,” Keith says matter of factly.

 

“Yeah, sure,” he steps back and gives the knight room to do his job.

 

 

As soon as Thace and Ulaz come to get their own horse and then check their preparations, the four of them leave the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really short bc i've been busy with uni and stressing out about something. it's supposed to be longer (i planned to end it with them going back to the castle BUT APPARENTLY I CAN'T DO THAT.)  
> i'll try to update a new chapter tomorrow. 
> 
>  
> 
> please let me know if you see any mistake!! 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!! :)


	8. Chapter 8

As they’re riding leisurely, Thace and Ulaz a few meters ahead to scout potential threats, Lance clears his throat trying to get Keith’s attention. The knight looks at him questioningly, “Yes?”

 

“What do you like more, training with your sword or riding a horse?” the prince asks, seemingly out of nowhere.

 

Keith scoffs as if it’s so incredulous to even question it. “Training, obviously.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t like having alone time with Red more than swinging your sword around?” Lance makes a swinging motion with his hands.

 

Running his palm on his horse, Keith answers the brunet beside him, “As much as I love Red, swinging my sword around, as you put it, calms me down and helps me clear my head. So, yeah.” He shrugs.

 

Lance raises his eyebrow and then leaning a bit like he’s about to whisper something to Red conspiratorially even though Keith can perfectly hear him.

 

“Oh Red, what a betrayal, did you hear that? All the love you give him and it’s all for nothing. He’d rather spend his time with an inanimate object than you, a beautiful, graceful creature that you are.”

 

_He’s so dramatic_. Keith rolls his eyes.

 

“Whatever, Lance. She understands me. We had a bonding moment.”

 

“Oh, really?” the prince asks teasingly.

 

“Really,” the knight says confidently.

 

As they talk to each other, seemingly without care of what’s happening around them, the two knights smile to themselves. They’re glad the prince and his royal guard are enjoying each other’s company though they can’t hear what those young men are talking about.

 

…

 

There’s a clearing in the forest not too far from a lake. They decide to stop and relax there. Dismounting the horse, Lance then hands the reins to Thace. Ulaz checks their surrounding for any danger. When he finds none, the tall knight helps Thace to water and feed the horses.

 

Meanwhile, the prince already takes off his garments, eagerly running to the lake. His knight shakes his head before he makes his way to where the prince is. The weather isn’t that bad but he supposes he should join Lance instead of just sit there and watch.

 

The blue eyed man is clearly delighted to see him wading in.

 

“Hey, do you want to race?” Keith hears Lance as soon as he’s close enough.

 

“Why does everything have to be a challenge to you?”

 

“Only when it’s with you, Keith.”

 

_What does that even mean?_ Keith doesn’t know what to make of that.

 

“Uh yeah, prepare to lose, then,” he says distractedly.  

 

“Okay, the first to make it back from across the lake wins. Sounds good to you?”

 

“Yes. Bring it on, Lance.”

 

 

 

Keith loses. _I should’ve known not to go against him when it comes to swimming_ , he thinks. Lance is really good at it. But seeing the prince’s happy face when he wins, his smile so bright it could rival the sun, Keith figures it’s totally worth it.

 

…

 

They sit under a tree to enjoy lunch Hunk had so meticulously prepared for them. Lance teases Thace for immediately going for the meat and doesn’t even bother with anything else, joining in, Ulaz nudges the other knight and says that’s maybe why Thace is so buff but shorter than him. Offended, Thace pouts at his friend and nudges back. Keith can’t help but laugh at his fellow knights’ antics. Hearing the sound of Keith’s laughter, Lance looks at him. And he can’t look away.

 

The breeze has swept Keith’s hair even though it’s still slightly damp. The tree shades them from the glowing sun, but the afternoon light still manages to accentuate his facial profile and somehow makes it look soft. Eyes scrunch up and a hand on his mouth to cover the sound coming out of it while the other hand’s holding a plate.

 

_Keith is beautiful_ , the thought crosses Lance’s mind.

 

He knows he’s staring. _But seriously, who would look away from such a sight?_

“Hey, you okay, Lance?” Keith’s concerned voice infiltrates his brain which is still full of images of his knight.

 

“Uh? Oh yeah. Sorry, just spacing out a bit,” he tries to laugh it off. The older knights don’t buy it though. They’re giving him knowing looks which _almost_ makes Lance blush. He glares instead, silently telling them to stop it already.

 

“That’s probably because you spent too long in the water,” Keith says as he’s going back to his food.

 

“You just said that because you lost,” he smirks.

 

The knight grumbles under his breath but doesn’t take the bait.

 

…

 

After the plates and leftover food are taken care of, Lance spends some time to just lay there on the grass, feeling the wind and the warmth on his face. It’s so relaxing. Lance likes it. He wishes he could have more time out here. But he understands his responsibilities. He knows his place is inside the castle, learning and training to be better so when the time comes, he can be a good king to his people. He wants –no, he _needs_ – to be a good leader who won’t disappoint the Alteans. _Though now I just want to take a nap_ , Lance sighing to himself. So he does just that.

 

 

 

An hour or so later, they begin packing. They still get a few hours before the sun sets, but if they want to make it home without hurry, it’s best to continue their journey now.

 

…

 

Keith thinks they can have a peaceful ride back to the castle. And it should be. They don’t even venture that deep into the forest. But no, he’s wrong.

 

Because halfway into the trip, they’re ambushed.

 

A bunch of rogue bandits come out from their concealed position and attack them. Keith and the knights immediately defend themselves with only one thing on their minds, protect the prince at all costs.

 

They’re clearly outnumbered, though. Keith sees Thace and Ulaz are having a problem warding the bandits off. _And they’re experienced knights_ , Keith thinks as he slashes another bandit with his sword, incapacitating them. Sweating from the exertion, Keith fights off another one coming behind him. This one is no match for him and after dealing with them, Keith’s eyes try to find Lance, making sure he’s alright.

 

And oh, he’s _alright_. He should’ve known that Lance won’t sit still and let them do their duty. Lance has repeatedly reminded him that he’s no damsel in distress. _The training certainly pays off_ , Keith says to himself as he sees with his own two eyes Lance’s agile body dodges an attack and uses the momentum to thrust his sword into his opponent.

 

Lance smiles in victory but it doesn’t last long. Another bandit sneaks up behind him. Seeing this, Keith tries to warn him, but before he can let out any sound, Lance already senses the presence behind him, turning around to face them. It’s a bit too late though. Before he can defend himself, the bandit lands a hard blow and now all he can feel is pain in his torso.

 

As he falls, out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Keith, with face full of rage, running towards him. Keith doesn’t even hesitate to land a fatal blow on that bandit. Seeing the one who hurts Lance is now lying on the forest floor, Keith can feel his ragged breathing and increasing worry. He turns to the prince whose blood is quickly seeping through his royal attire, hands covering the wound.

 

Lance’s face is rapidly losing his color and he’s still bleeding, though Keith tries to stop it by pressing a torn cloth to the wound as he cradles the prince. He knows the other knights are still fighting off the bandits. But he can’t leave Lance’s side. He keeps murmuring that it’s going to be okay, Lance’s going to get help soon. He doesn’t know who he’s trying to convince, himself or Lance.

 

“Keith, if I don’t make it–” Lance coughs out. His voice is hoarse and shaking.

 

Keith violently shakes his head, he doesn’t want to hear it. “Don’t say that. You’re going to make it. You’re Lance, the Lance I know won’t give up,” the knight whispers.

 

Lance can still hear it since Keith’s face is so close.

 

He groans in pain when he moves to see Keith better. Lance thinks if this is time to go, he’s grateful Keith is here with him. Although a part of him is sad that he can’t see his parents and best friends for the last time.

 

He smiles at his knight, his friend, his rival in training.

 

_His Keith_.

 

“Thank you, Keith. I–”

 

 

 

Lance passes out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda feel self-conscious of my fic?? i read a few fics last night (one of them was The Different Rules of Summer by themultifandomnerd) and thought "why do i even attempt writing this sad excuse for a fic." 
> 
> but whatever. i'm gonna try to post the last chapter soon and then i can leave this behind. 
> 
>  
> 
> please let me know if you see any mistake!
> 
> thank you for kudos and comments! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Thace and Ulaz defeat the remaining bandits – thankfully there’s not much left and they can manage on their own. They look at each other as the last one falls to the ground, sweating and with ragged breath, they move towards one another to congratulate a job well done.

 

But then Thace sees Keith cradling the prince in his arms, the knight’s eyes widen, he immediately grasps the other knight’s arm as he makes haste to the younger pair.

 

They both gasp when they find Lance unmoving, face pale, and blood seeping through a cloth pressed on his wound. It also surprises them to see the prince’s royal guard with tears rolling off his eyes.

 

Springing into action, Thace kneels beside them and tries to reason with the black haired man. Telling him to get the prince on the horse and that it’s crucial for them to go back to the castle _now_. In order for Lance to be saved, they need the royal physician to attend to him.

 

It seems that Thace gets to him and Keith sobers. He carries the prince, gingerly putting him on Red before he mounts his trusted horse himself. The young knight makes sure to watch his horse’s steps as not to jostle the wounded prince. Even so, Lance is still out cold and doesn’t react.

 

The two knights look at each other, not knowing what to say. They’re worried, too. Not only for their prince, but also the broken knight who looks like his soul has gone from his body. No words come out of their mouth, though.

 

 

In the end, they ride in silence.

 

…

 

The guards at the entrance see them. And there’s definitely something wrong with the prince, seeing as he doesn’t ride his own horse and is slumped on his knight’s horse. One of the guards immediately sets off to notify the royal physician. When Keith’s about to gently put Lance down at the courtyard, Egbert the physician rushes down the stairs, his apprentices carrying a stretcher behind him. They move Lance onto the stretcher and carry him to the infirmary, steps hurried but careful as not to cause any more damage on the unconscious prince with the exhausted knights following behind.

 

The distressed looking Queen and King arrive at the infirmary at the same time as the ones carrying Lance. Queen Allura’s face falls when she sees her son’s face and bloodied clothing.

 

“Egbert, will he be okay? Is it life threatening?” The queen’s worry is crystal clear, her hand grasping the physician’s arm tightly.

 

 “Your majesty, I’m sorry. I need to undergo an examination before I can say anything.” After saying this, the old man looks at the king. Then he turns and walks to the medical bed Lance’s already laid on.

 

Keith is hovering near the bed, stubbornly refusing to leave while the other knights have decided to wait on the news of their prince’s condition outside. The queen and king are inside but they’re standing, waiting a few feet away to give as much room for the physician to do his work. The old man wants to scold Keith and tell him to leave the infirmary but he takes one look at the guilt-ridden knight and decides to let him stay.

 

…

 

It takes a while for Egbert to patch up the ugly gash on Lance’s torso and make sure it won’t be infected. Feeling satisfied with his work, he informs the distress Altean rulers and royal guard that he’s sure the prince would make a speedy recovery.

 

“He will be okay, Your Majesty. But I suggest he rest and avoid heavy work like training until the wound’s completely healed,” the old man says as he wipes his forehead with a clean cloth.

 

Queen Allura sighs in relief and thanks the physician. King Shiro expresses his gratitude as well by patting the grey haired man’s shoulder.

 

“Careful, my lord, you may break this old man’s bones,” he says in jest.

 

“I’m sorry, Egbert. I – I don’t know what we’d do without you. _Thank you_ ,” The king says earnestly.

 

“I’d do everything within my capabilities for the prince. He’s as much a son to me as he is to you, if I may speak the truth.”

 

The king chuckles, “Well, I still remember he used to spend his time in your workroom when he was a kid. Coran didn’t like that because he’s meant to supervise him studying.”

 

They both look fondly at Lance.

 

He’s still unconscious but his breathing has gone steady albeit a bit slower. It looks like he’s just sleeping.

 

“Well, I should go and inform the knights outside that Lance is going to be okay. May I ask a permission to tell Coran as well, my lord?”

 

“Yes, of course. Thank you again, Egbert,” King Shiro gives him leave.

 

“Oh Egbert, can you please tell Coran we have to speak to him after this? Thank you,” The queen adds with a slight smile on her face.

 

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

 

A few seconds later they hear the door closes.

 

…

 

Silence falls into the room.

 

Keith fidgets. He’s wrapped in guilt, feeling like he’s failed the one job he’s supposed to be great at. He’s failed to protect the one he cares the most. \

 

He’s also still worrying over the prince. Despite the physician’s reassuring words, he can’t let his guard down and feel relieved until he sees Lance back to his usual loud and annoying self. Seeing Lance like this, Keith can’t even imagine what he’d do if he loses Lance today. His mind’s still replaying Lance’s words before he passed out. Keith thought those words were going to be his last.

 

_“Thank you, Keith.”_

 

Again, the guilt consumes him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Keith says, head’s down, he can’t even look at the king. “I’ve failed,” he chokes out, trying his hardest to stop the tears threatening to roll down his face.

 

“Keith, it’s not your fault,” King Shiro tries to soothe the knight. It’s the first time he ever sees the younger man look so vulnerable.

 

“I still don’t know what exactly happened, but no one blames you, Keith, least of all Lance. So please, don’t beat yourself up.” Queen Allura’s voice softens at the end, wishing she can ease his worry and guilt with more than words. But she doesn’t know if a hug would be welcomed right now.

 

“B–but, I should’ve been able to protect him. I–I should’ve handled it on my own, he didn’t need to fight too.” The knight says in between his sobs. It should be mortifying, to sob in front of the rulers of this kingdom, but Keith can’t help it. He just can’t.

 

“Keith, I understand what you feel, but know that we don’t blame you. And you know Lance can’t sit still when others need his help. Even if you could handle it on your own, he might still want to help. It’s just in Lance’s nature. I also don’t blame him for that.” The king says softly.

 

“I think, instead of overanalyzing of what you should’ve or should’ve not done, you should take a rest,” the silver haired queen says. “You can talk it out with Lance tomorrow when he wakes up.”

 

It doesn’t even sound like a suggestion.

 

Keith, suddenly feeling tired both physically and emotionally, just nods his head slightly, having run out of energy to even object the queen’s advice.

 

“Can I– can I stay here? I don’t think I can rest in my chamber,” he asks to the queen sheepishly.

 

“Of course, Keith. Whichever makes you comfortable,” the queen’s voice is laced with fondness when she answers.

 

Queen Allura kisses her son’s forehead and brushes his stray hair. Then she takes her husband’s hand and after the king takes one last glance at Lance, they walk out of the infirmary together, leaving Keith alone with the prince.

 

…

 

“I want you to select knights to be dispatched first thing in the morning to find the surviving bandits and bring them here to face the trial,” Queen Allura says to Coran upon entering the royal chamber.

 

“While I agree with your decision, Allura, Thace and Ulaz said those bandits have galran physique. Though I don’t think they work for Galra royalty, don’t you think it’ll reflect badly on our alliance to have its citizens tried in our court without so much informing them?” Coran reasons with the queen.

 

King Shiro steps up. “Coran is right. The least we could do is notify them of the action of those men and that we’re not going to let them go untried. I’m sure Emperor Lotor would understand.”

 

Knowing her trusted advisor and husband are correct, Allura sighs in agreement. “Okay, we’ll send a messenger at first light tomorrow. But the knights still has to find those bandits and we’re going to put them in jail until we hear the news from Lotor.”

 

“Then I shall inform Kolivan now,” Coran responds. “May I be excuse, Allura, Shiro?”

 

“Yes, Coran, you may go,” The Queen offers a small smile at the royal advisor.

 

“And please have a good rest tonight, Coran,” Shiro reminds him, offering his own smile as well.

 

Coran bows at them before he leaves the room.

 

…

 

The prince wakes up in the morning and the first thing he sees is the head of his loyal knight, Keith, resting on the edge of his bed. He’s sitting on a stool beside Lance’s bed.

 

_He’s going to have backache when he wakes up_ , Lance muses.

 

He then notices a hand, his knight’s hand, on top of his. The thought of Keith spending his night here instead of his own chamber and holding his hand makes Lance’s heart warm and his eyes soften.

 

He moves to brush Keith’s hair but even the slightest move makes him wince in pain. The noise he lets out instantly wakes Keith up.

 

The knight’s face brightens when he sees Lance.

 

“Lance!” He exclaims. Lance winces again. It’s too loud and too early for him to handle.

 

“Calm down, will you?” Lance chastises him lightly.

 

At that moment, Keith realizes his hand’s still holding Lance’s. The knight blushes. Lance, seeing the redness in Keith’s face, blushes too.

 

Keith shifts his eyes down, not having the courage to look at Lance, and tries to take away his hand. But to his surprise, the prince doesn’t let go.

 

He looks up at the prince questioningly. The brunet doesn’t say anything, just giving him a small, unsure smile.

 

Not knowing what he should do, Keith abruptly stands up. “I should tell Egbert you’ve woken up. He probably needs to check on you.”

 

However, Lance won’t have any of that excuse and yanks Keith’s arm in surprisingly strong manner despite his injury. The black haired man loses his footing, surprised at the sudden move, and even almost drops on Lance – which won’t be pleasant to either of them.

 

Thanks to his reflex, he manages not to do that and his other hand lands beside Lance’s head. This causes another predicament in which Keith’s face is mere inches away from the prince’s. He can’t help but sneak a quick look at the prince’s lips and flushes even redder than before.

 

Noticing the look his knight gives him, Lance’s free hand sneaks up on the back of Keith’s neck, pulling him closer until their lips touch.

 

When it ends, Keith opens his eyes – he doesn’t even realize he closes them – and the fond look on Lance’s face makes him melt.

 

“Lance, I–” he starts.

 

“I love you,” Lance says at the same time.

 

Hearing those words, words he never dares hope to come out of the prince’s mouth, it makes him laugh in happiness.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

And this time, Keith’s the one who closes the distance between their lips.

  

 

It’s just a chaste kiss that lasts a few seconds, but for them it’s only the beginning.

 

…

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS. I know it's late af, but here it is. The last chapter! (idk I kinda want to write a bonus chapter but not sure if I'll be able to do that)
> 
> THANK YOU THANK YOU AND THANK YOU FOR KUDOS AND COMMENTS YOU ALL SO KINDLY LEFT ME ALL THIS TIME. IT MEANS SO MUCH. *gives you all a hug* 
> 
> Please let me know if you see any mistake! And as always, kudos and comment are appreciated!!


End file.
